Terapia de amor intensiva
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Se encontraron nuevamente teniendo el corazón herido. Tal vez juntos encuentren esa felicidad que les ha sido esquiva.


**Terapia de amor intensiva.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **.**

 **Este One-shot está dedicado especialmente a Rogue85**

 **.**

 **.**

Había transcurrido ya más de medio año desde que Kenshin y Misao se encontraron nuevamente. Ambos con el corazón herido. Por un lado, Misao había renunciado a su amor por Aoshi, entendiendo que él la vería eternamente como una niña, una hermana pequeña, una huérfana a la que decidió tutelar. Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de rendirse con él, después de todo, era una chica obstinada y pensaba que Aoshi era el único amor posible para ella.

Por otro lado, Kenshin se despidió de Kaoru deseándole felicidad con Enishi. La había amado cuando pensó que le sería imposible volver a amar, había superado los temores que lo perseguían y cuando pensó que alcanzaría nuevamente esa felicidad que le era tan esquiva, esta volvió a escaparse de sus manos; Kaoru se había enamorado del joven de cabello armiñado, Enishi se la había arrebatado en ese corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la isla. Y él nuevamente, solo, volvería a vagar por los caminos del Japón.

Solo, o eso había pensado, porque al poco andar su camino se volvió a cruzar con el de Misao, la alegre ninja que ya antes había sido su compañera de viaje, y que ahora también lo sería. Ya no obsesionada con las pistas que él pudiera entregarle sobre Aoshi, ahora queriendo olvidar. Comenzar de nuevo. Justo como él.

— ¡Himura! — Gritó alegre Misao dirigiéndose a él. Había estado en un pueblo cercano comprando verduras mientras Kenshin pescaba lo que sería la cena de aquella tarde. — Mira lo que me he ganado hoy — Misao puso la bolsa con verduras en el suelo y sacó un saquito con dinero que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas — son monedas de oro — sonrió.

— Espero que no lo hayas robado — dijo Kenshin quitándole la bolsa con dinero — si es así tendremos que devolverlo.

— Si la hubiese robado no te la enseñaría — bufó Misao intentando arrebatarle la bolsa al pelirrojo, no obstante él la levantó haciéndoselo imposible.

Misao saltó para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo empujó a Kenshin, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo, llevándose a Misao en el proceso. Ella quedó sobre Kenshin, apoyada en su pecho con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sujetaba la bolsa recién recuperada, algunas monedas cayeron al suelo.

Misao se quedó inmóvil, mirando al pelirrojo que también la miraba.

— Lo… lo siento — logró decir después de unos instantes. Kenshin rió haciendo el ambiente más liviano.

— No te preocupes, la culpa es mía — respondió Kenshin incorporándose. Misao comenzó a recoger las monedas sin volver a mirarlo. — ¿Y cómo fue que ganaste ese dinero? — Preguntó Kenshin.

— Cuando me dirigía al pueblo ayudé a una muchacha que estaba siendo molestada por unos tipos.

— Pobres, seguramente los golpeaste un poquito.

— ¡Se lo merecían por no respetar a las mujeres!

— Tienes razón.

— Acompañé a la chica hasta su casa porque estaba asustada, y resultó ser de familia adinerada. Su padre me dio el dinero como agradecimiento. Se que no te gusta que recibamos dinero por ayudar a la gente, pero a ellos les sobra y a nosotros nos falta, así que pensé que esta vez estaba bien aceptarlo.

— La próxima vez que nos detengamos podremos pagar una posada — dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

Kenshin y Misao se llevaban bien. Misao era completamente diferente a cualquier mujer que Kenshin hubiese conocido; le seguía el paso sin cansarse y disfrutaba recorrer los caminos de Japón sin importar las dificultades que se les presentarán. Misao no sentía apego por las cosas y era capaz de dejar todo atrás, le bastaba la ropa que traía puesta y lo que pudiera meter en su morral. Tampoco extrañaba a las personas, conformándose con saber que cada vez que regresaba junto a Okina y los demás, disfrutaba de su compañía y les daba lo mejor de sí. Misao era aventurera y tenía sentido de la justicia, por lo que no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitaba.

Kenshin muchas veces se vio reflejado en ella, pensando que si la guerra no se hubiese interpuesto en su camino, hubiese podido disfrutar de su adolescencia y juventud del mismo modo en que Misao lo hacía. Recorriendo los caminos sin mayores apegos y ayudando alegremente a quien lo necesitara, sin la necesidad de manchar sus manos de sangre. Algo como lo que hacía ahora, pero ya tenía más de 30 años y cargaba un montón de experiencias dolorosas, estaba cansado. Tener una casa y cultivar sus propios vegetales era algo que cada vez se le hacía más tentador. Sobre todo después de haber vivido en el dojo Kamiya y haber conseguido algo que pudo llamar hogar, y familia.

Aunque la compañía de Misao, por algunos instantes, lo hacía rejuvenecer y desear seguir caminando.

...

Aquella noche, la noche en que su relación cambió, la pasaron en una cueva, ese día había llovido, y aunque ya no lo hacía, la leña que tenían estaba húmeda, por lo que no podían contar con ella para hacer una fogata y calentarse o iluminarse un poco. Decidieron dormir bajo las mismas mantas para darse calor, se acomodaron espalda con espalda, sin embargo, Kenshin sentía como Misao temblaba por lo que decidió girarse y abrazarla.

Misao al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Kenshin se paralizó, pero poco a poco fue sintiéndose cómoda entre esos brazos que a simple vista podrían ser considerados frágiles, pero que escondían una fuerza sorprendente. Una fuerza que no la dejaba de asombrar cada vez que lo veía utilizar su espada.

Kenshin comenzó a sentir el aroma del cabello de Misao y lo encontró exquisito, el cuerpo menudo de la mujer entre sus brazos le pareció perfecto para el suyo, comenzó a pensar que estaría bien tocar su piel y cuando dejó de pensar simplemente besó su cuello.

Misao comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se acaloraba mientras el abrazo de Kenshin se hacía más estrecho, la mano izquierda del pelirrojo acariciaba su abdomen, su nariz le hacía cosquillas en el cuello mientras sus labios lo besaban con suavidad.

Al ver que Misao aceptaba esas caricias, Kenshin comenzó a ser un poco más atrevido, aún sobre la ropa de Misao comenzó a tocarla en lugares más sensibles, acarició los pequeños senos de la chica haciéndola emitir un gutural gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios sin consentimiento alguno.

Misao giró su cuerpo y quedó frente a Kenshin, a penas podían verse debido a la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, pero sabían que se deseaban e imaginaban cómo se veía ese deseo en los ojos del otro, vidriosos, anhelantes.

Misao besó a Kenshin, fue un beso suave, juntando sus labios para luego alejarse. Pero Kenshin la retuvo sosteniéndola mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Misao, la retuvo junto a su boca para besarla ahora él, mezclando su característica amabilidad con esa pasión que procuraba mantenía a raya, pero que lo dominaba en cuanto la dejaba escapar. Misao lo dejó explorar su boca y no se apartó de él cuando Kenshin comenzó a desatar el nudo que cerraba su ropa.

Ya no tenían frío, ahora luchaban por desnudarse rápidamente. Mutuamente se ayudaban a desprenderse de las telas que los cubrían. Sus cuerpos se ansiaban, sus almas de deseaban.

Kenshin tocó con delicadeza el cuerpo desnudo de Misao y Misao recorrió curiosa el cuerpo desnudo de Kenshin, acariciando con cuidado las cicatrices que no lograba ver, pero sentía al tacto en la piel de sus dedos. Misao también tenía cicatrices, después de todo no era una señorita de familia, era una ninja, quien alguna vez se autoproclamó okashira de los oniwabanshu. A los que después de un tiempo volvió a dejar en las manos de Aoshi, para buscar su propia vida, una vida escogida por ella, ya no corriendo tras la sombra de Shinomori.

Kenshin besó por completo el cuerpo canela de Misao, saboreó sus pliegues femeninos, esos que se ocultaban tras los rizos de su entrepierna, succionó su sabor y puso entre sus labios los pezones oscuros que adornaban sus senos blancos. Misao se dejó hacer, entregándose al placer que las manos callosas y cálidas junto a la lengua húmeda y atrevida del espadachín le proporcionaban. Para Kenshin también era placentero sentir las reacciones del cuerpo de Misao, así como su entrega.

Pero aún más placentero fue ver el deseo que Misao tenía; no sólo ser suya, también hacerlo suyo a él. Kenshin había buscado nuevamente la boca de Misao y después de besarla, ella lo tumbó de espaldas contra el suelo. Ahora era ella quien recorría su cuerpo trazando la ruta húmeda que dejaban sus besos al pasar. Emulandolo, también saboreó el sexo de Kenshin, la inexperiencia no la amilanó, besó y recorrió con su lengua el pene erecto del espadachín, haciéndolo jadear y desear aún más.

Después de unos momentos de dejarla hacer como ella quisiese, Kenshin se incorporó para atraerla sobre él, la abrazó, la besó y luego giró, quedando sobre ella, atrapándola bajó su cuerpo. Kenshin se acomodó entre sus piernas y, despacio, la penetró.

Misao dejó escapar un gemido agudo al ser invadida por primera vez. Kenshin acarició su cabello y besó sus labios con ternura antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de ella. Cuando los embistes comenzaron, instintivamente Misao rodeo las caderas de Kenshin con sus piernas, facilitando un acceso más profundo y provocando mayor roce entre la piel de su entrepierna y la de Kenshin.

Kenshin se movía y Misao seguía el ritmo de ese movimiento, sus cuerpos sudaban y temblaban, pero deseaban más. Hasta que la vorágine de sensaciones alcanzó su punto cúlmine, primero en Misao y después en Kenshin, quien descansó sobre el pecho de la mujer.

La mañana que siguió a esa noche amaneció despejado. El sol salió cálido después de aquella fría noche.

Cuando Kenshin despertó, Misao ya no se encontraba a su lado, salió de la cueva y la buscó en el rió. La encontró ahí, en el agua lavando su cabello mientras tarareaba una canción.

— Buenos días, Misao — dijo Kenshin llamando la atención de la chica.

Ella lo miró y se quedó sin decir nada por unos momentos, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

— Buenos días — respondió finalmente.

— Prepararé el desayuno — dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

— Espera… ¿No te quieres bañar primero? — Preguntó con timidez, aunque en realidad era una invitación.

Kenshin sonrió, sin hacer esperar a Misao se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta e ingreso al rió, se acercó a Misao y la besó.

— Te ayudaré con tu cabello — dijo la ninja desatando el cabello de Kenshin y mojándolo con sus manos — deberías cuidarlo más, después de todo es hermoso.

— No sabía que te gustaba mi cabello — Kenshin rió.

— Siempre me ha parecido bello — respondió acariciándolo.

Kenshin tomo a Misao por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

— Lo más hermoso lo tengo frente a mis ojos — dijo mirando los ojos verdes de Misao.

Kenshin y Misao volvieron a disfrutarse mutuamente entre las aguas frías del río. Ahora bajo la luz del sol, admirando sus cuerpos y sus expresiones.

Después de salir del río, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano, comieron en un restaurante después de mucho tiempo, pasaron dos días en una posada y posteriormente continuaron con su viaje.

Conocieron muchas ciudades, pueblos y aldeas. Personas de todo tipo y situación social. Hicieron amigos, ayudaron a quien lo necesitó. Se disfrutaron en el bosque entre el olor de la hierba mojada, en la arena de la playa bajo el resguardo de la noche, bajo cobijas y bajo las estrellas, en el suelo duro de las piedras o en colchones cuando el dinero se los permitía.

Nunca se cuestionaron esa forma de vida. Hasta que un día, Misao despertó sintiéndose mal. Las náuseas matutinas se volvieron costumbre, el asco a determinados alimentos, los vómitos y el cansancio la acompañaban.

— Misao — dijo Kenshin sospechando lo que acontecía — ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no baja tu sangre?

— Uhm… yo… nunca he llevado la cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices… — Misao quedó de piedra al comprender lo que Kenshin le quería decir — más de dos mese — dijo con un hilo de voz — acaso… crees… yo… ¿estoy embarazada?

— Es probable Misao, después de todo, hemos estado haciendo el amor con bastante frecuencia.

— Tengo miedo… yo… nunca me he imaginado siendo madre — los ojos verdes de Misao se cristalizaron en lágrimas que no se atrevieron a correr.

— Estamos juntos en esto, Misao — dijo Kenshin abrazándola cálidamente — ahora debemos buscar un médico para estar seguros.

Misao, sintiéndose a salvo entre los brazos de Kenshin, asintió.

…

Okina barría la calle en la puerta de su restaurante, tarareaba una canción mientras aprovechaba de mirar con ojos libidinosos a las mujeres que pasaban.

— ¡Abuelito, no la mires así! — Exclamó Misao al ver como su abuelo se inclinaba a mirar el trasero de una guapa mujer que caminaba por la calle.

— ¡Misao! — Gritó el anciano al ver a su querida nieta después de casi un año de ausencia. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. — ¡Que guapa estás!

— Gracias abuelito. Pero no he venido sola — dijo apuntando hacia Kenshin a su lado.

— Ah sí, verdad, lo siento Himura — dijo Okina — qué extraño verte por aquí, ¿ha sucedido algo malo otra vez? Bueno, lo que sea ya nos contarás, bienvenido. Supongo que están cansados, pasen adentro por favor.

— Gracias, señor Okina.

— Le diré a las chicas que les preparen un baño.

— Por favor abuelito, lo he estado deseando.

…

Durante la cena de ese mismo día, y estando todos reunidos, Misao dijo:

— Familia, tengo que contarles algo. Así que escúchenme con atención.

Okina, Aoshi y los demás prestaron atención a la joven ninja.

— Estoy embarazada — soltó sin preámbulo alguno.

— ¡Embarazada! — Gritaron Okon y Omasu emocionadas.

— Un bebé, un bebé de mi Misao — dijo el viejo Okina abrazando a la muchacha.

Shiro y Kuro felicitaron a Misao y Aoshi, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba realmente sorprendido con la noticia.

— Espera — dijo de pronto Okina — si estás embarazada… alguien debe ser el padre — dirigió su mirada a Kenshin — ¿no me digas que tú? ¿Ustedes?

— Sí — dijo Kenshin sonriendo — Misao y yo estamos juntos.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan casarse? — Intervino por primera vez Aoshi, mirando a Kenshin como si de un hermano mayor o padre celoso se tratara.

— La verdad no hemos conversado del tema — respondió con sinceridad Kenshin. — Hasta el momento hemos vivido bien de esta manera, en parte se debía a que nos encontrábamos en un viaje constante. Ahora que la situación ha cambiado aceptaré lo que decida Misao.

Aoshi y los demás miraron a la ninja.

— No me casaré — declaró Misao con tranquilidad.

— Pero Misao, ¿acaso quieres ser el blanco de las habladurías de la gente? — Preguntó Aoshi en un tono de voz más alto que el habitual.

— Si me conocieras sabrías que eso me da lo mismo. Después de todo, la gente ociosa, siempre ha chismoseado sobre mí.

— No entiendo por qué no quieres casarte, esperas un hijo después de todo — insistió Aoshi.

— ¿Y qué es el matrimonio, señor Aoshi? — Preguntó Misao — el matrimonio no es más que el contrato a través del cual una mujer pasa a ser propiedad de un hombre. Y no es esa la relación que quiero establecer con Kenshin. Él no es mi dueño, es mi compañero.

Aoshi cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia. Misao se acercó a él, tomó sus manos y dijo.

— Sé que se preocupa por mi y se lo agradezco, pero ya no soy una niña y usted sabe que he escogido bien — miró a Kenshin sonriéndole.

— Hagan lo que quieran — dijo Aoshi con aire de poca importancia — pero asegúrate de que sea feliz. — Dijo dirigiéndose a Kenshin.

— Es lo que más quiero — respondió el pelirrojo.

…

Kenshin y Misao se trasladaron a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Kioto. Okina les ayudó a conseguirla. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que Kenshin pudiera trabajar la tierra cómodamente, pero lo suficientemente cerca por si requerían los servicios de la ciudad.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, y aunque Misao era feliz con Kenshin, comenzó a sentir que los días eran monótonos. Su movilidad poco a poco se fue reduciendo y a los 7 meses hasta le costaba ponerse de pie.

Un día Kenshin la encontró llorando, abrazándose a sí misma sobre su futón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Misao? — Preguntó Kenshin acostándose junto a ella.

— Nada, deben ser las hormonas de las que habla el médico — respondió Misao poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kenshin.

— Pues yo no creo que sea sólo eso. Por favor cuéntame lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

— Esta bien, pero no me juzgues mal — respondió Misao secando su rostro.

— Nunca haría eso, mi amor.

— El tiempo que llevamos juntos en esta casa he sido feliz. Pero creo que no es algo que pueda soportar por siempre. Me gusta la tranquilidad, tu tranquilidad, la serenidad que se ha acentuado en tu carácter desde que estamos aquí y empezaste a trabajar la tierra. Pero yo no soy así. Creo que puedo ser feliz aquí por un año, tal vez dos, pero sé que llegará el día en que querré tomar mi morral y marcharme otra vez. Sé que es imposible llevar un hijo pequeño a recorrer los caminos, y también sé que ahora tu felicidad está en esperar cultivar lo que has sembrado. Pero no sé si logre florecer con una vida así, y no me quiero marchitar.

— ¿Quieres volver a las misiones del oniwabanshu? Desde que Aoshi está trabajando con Saito han estado muy activos.

— Sí. Kuro y Omasu llevan 3 meses fuera. Okon pasa el tiempo en las dependencias de la policía y Shiro moviendo los hilos de la información… saber eso hace que mi corazón brinque de deseos por unirme a ellos nuevamente.

— Hay cosas en las que no te puedo suplir, el embarazo lo llevas tú y cuando nuestro bebé nazca sólo tú podrás alimentarlo. Pero cuando ya no dependa exclusivamente de ti y yo pueda hacerme cargo de todo lo que necesite tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Misao.

Misao miró a Kenshin sorprendida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Tu misma dijiste que no soy tu dueño, no deberías preguntarlo.

— Pero criar un hijo es difícil.

— No es como si nos abandonaras. Muchas mujeres se quedan solas con sus hijos mientras sus esposos van de viajes de negocios, a la guerra u otras actividades que los mantienen alejados de sus hogares. En nuestro caso soy yo el que desea una vida tranquila y tú quien quien quiere hacer aquello para lo que fue educada, como una ninja.

— Yo siempre regresaría por ustedes.

— Lo sé, y nosotros siempre esperaríamos por ti. En el único lugar que podrás llamar hogar. — Kenshin acarició la mejilla de Misao y ella, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de puro amor, abrazó a su amado atrayéndolo sobre ella, Kenshin sostuvo su peso con sus manos para no aplastar a su embarazada mujer mientras se besaban con amor y pasión.

…

Misao dio a luz a una hermosa niña. De piel clara y ojos violeta como los de su padre, y cabello negro como su madre. Misao nunca pensó que ver a esa pequeña niña le causaría tanta felicidad, y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, un amor que no imaginaba que podía existir y que le era imposible poner en palabras. Kenshin tampoco podría describir lo que tomar a esa pequeña en sus brazos significó para él. Darse cuenta de que era capaz de crear vida, una vida que estaba dispuesto a proteger como ninguna otra y a cualquier precio.

La niña se llamó Satoko, y creció saludable y amada. Al principio Misao era la principal responsable de su cuidado, pero poco a poco Kenshin fue tomando el rol principal, sabiendo que Misao cualquier día querría volver a su vida de ninja aprendió todo lo necesario para cuidar lo mejor posible de su pequeña hija.

Cuando Satoko cumplió un año, Misao ya había hablado con Aoshi sobre volver a participar activamente del oniwabanshu y aunque a Aoshi no estaba del todo de acuerdo, decidió no decir nada y aceptarlo, después de todo conocía a Misao y entendía lo importante que era para ella esa vida. Intuyó que recluida en una casa, como un ama de casa común, la marchitaría.

Las misiones comenzaron poco a poco, al principio sólo tenía que salir durante el día, después una semana o dos. La primera misión importante fue cuando Satoko tenía ya dos años, estuvo 3 meses afuera y sin posibilidad de comunicarse con Kenshin, pero cuando volvió él la recibió con una sonrisa y Satoko la abrazó diciéndole que la amaba. Misao siguió en sus misiones hasta que se embarazó por segunda vez, Satoko tenía 4 años, estaba feliz y sentía curiosidad por aquello que crecía en el vientre de su madre. Sus padres le habían explicado que vendría un hermanito y ver crecer la panza de su madre la maravillaba, solía acariciarla y hablar con el bebé esperando poder verlo pronto.

Nueve meses después nació un niño pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Misao estaba feliz porque adoraba el cabello de Kenshin y verlo en su hijo lo hacía muy especial.

Nuevamente esperó a que su hijo cumpliera un año antes de volver a las misiones del oniwabanshu. La primera misión fue en Hokkaido y se marchó sabiendo que tardaría bastante en volver.

— Cuídate mucho — pidió Kenshin acariciando su rostro y besando sus labios mientras sostenía a su hijo en los brazos.

— Te echaré de menos, mamá — dijo la pequeña Satoko de ya casi 6 años abrazando sus piernas.

— Yo también pequeña — dijo Misao inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su hija — pensaré en ti todos los días y cuando vuelva jugaremos y haremos lo que quieras — Misao puso su frente sobre la frente de su hija — te amo, hija.

— Te amo, mamá. — Ambas se abrazaron y luego Misao se puso de pie. Besó la frente de su pequeño hijo y luego depositó el último beso de despedida sobre los labios de Kenshin.

Cuando Misao se fue, Satoko miró a su padre y le dijo:

— Mi mamá es una gran ninja, ¿verdad?

— Es la mejor de todas — respondió Kenshin.

— ¿Yo también puedo ser una ninja cuando crezca? — Preguntó.

Kenshin sonrió y se inclinó para acercarse a su hija:

— Puedes ser lo que desees ser, Satoko — acarició el cabello de su hija. Ella le sonrió.

Kenshin pensó en sus palabras, realmente lo pensaba. Quería libertad para sus hijos, libertad para que pudieran escoger la vida que quisieran sin importar su sexo o las convenciones sociales. Después de todo, la felicidad de quienes amaba era lo único que ahora deseaba.

 **...**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot.**


End file.
